


Flowers and Cards

by 222Ravens



Series: Batcave Fragments [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Post Season 8, fallen!cas, goodbye stranger references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the "I feel like we should send a card. Or flowers. What kind of flowers are thanks for killing demons?" " quote from Goodbye Stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. Seriously.
> 
> As always, comments, reviews, and critiques will be greeted with hugs and free rock salt.

Dean coughs, nervously, and when Cas looks up from his book, his eyes widen in astonishment.

The gates are closed, Castiel is just Cas, human as they come, complete with shiny new soul, Sam is happy at work being a new Man of Letters, and Dean and Cas are… something.

Mutual words were said in a ‘you’re about to get stuck on the other side of a door that will never ever be opened again and I need to admit this while I still can’ sort of way, they might or might not have had amazing, life affirming sex, Cas had kinda agreed to move into the Batcave with them.

But that didn’t mean Dean necessarily had any clue about how to go this. It was the kind of crazy, once in a lifetime, screw this up before it properly begins and you will never forgive yourself in a million years kind of situation.

But then Sam made a dumb joke to him about something he’d said a while ago, and Dean had taken it a bit too seriously, and somehow he was standing in front of Cas with a freakin’ ridiculous bouquet of actual flowers and a card.

And he totally hadn’t looked up about flowers and shit on wikipedia, nor had he gone to three florists and a garden centre to find a specific kind of unpronounceable flower, (pee-huh-lox? feh-lox? phlox?) nor did they represent ‘unity of souls’. Nope. Definitely not.

And the inscription on the card had nothing to do with ‘you are my angel on earth’. 

Crap. He had it bad.

Dean chuckles, nervously, and scratches his head with a free hand. “Uh, huh. Kinda… Funny story. You know when we went to that town because you were killing those demons looking for Lucifer’s Crypts and shit?”

Cas’ eyes flicker. “You helped me break free of my programming and regain my free will, there, and we lost an ally. I do not think I could forget, Dean.” He’s got a slightly sad smile on his face, but still a smile, right?

‘Right. Yeah. So, this was probably a dumb idea, reminding you of that. But, before we figured out it was you doing all the, you know, smiting…. I kinda made a joke to Sam that IShouldGiveACardAndFlowersToWhoeverItWasThatWasKillingAllTheDemonsAndItTurnedOutItWasYouANDWe’reMaybeKind OfLikeAThingNowWhichMakesItExtraAppropriateIGuessOrSomethingSoYeahHereYouGoDinnerIsInTwentyMinutesAndIAlreadySaidTheLWordThisMorningSo NotGonnaSayItAgainBut… Yeah. I’m just… Here.” He thrusts out his arm, holding the bouquet at arm’s length.

Cas smiles again, a full, real smile. Then, he gets up, carefully relieves Dean of the flowers, and kisses him soundly.

After a minute, they pull away, and Dean looks at Cas with something dangerously approaching awe. “Huh.”

“Yes?” Cas says, his eyes crinkling. 

“Nothing. It’s just…” Dean huffs a laugh, resting his chin on Cas’ shoulder. “Give me a sec to adjust, here. This isn’t really normal for me.”

“Kissing a man?” Cas offers, suddenly cautious, and Dean laughs.

“No. Being, you know, happy… And all that crap. I mean, there’s still monsters, still shit we’ve gotta do. But right now? Yeah. Everything is pretty awesome.”

Cas kisses him again, and Dean just about melts into a puddle, trying to remind himself why they hadn’t been doing this years ago. Life, he supposes.“Thank you for the flowers, Dean. Their symbolism is very appropriate.”

“Huh, symbolism? I don’t know, they just… Looked nice or something.” Dean blatantly lies.

A man has to have some limits, right?


End file.
